


It's You, Finally

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Codependency, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04, Tyrell lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non riusciva a capire.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 4





	It's You, Finally

Non riusciva a capire.

In tutto quel tempo l’unica vera costante per Tyrell era stato Elliot. Elliot che lo aveva aiutato, consigliato, guidato, Elliot che poi gli si era opposto, Elliot in qualche modo era sempre stato presente nella sua vita. Non sapeva esattamente come ma si era velocemente innamorato di lui, o meglio desiderava la sua approvazione, il suo amore, un suo sguardo, desiderava Elliot. Forse non era qualcosa di sano ma non gli importava, lui voleva Elliot Alderson e avrebbe fatto di tutto perché l’altro lo guardasse e in qualche maniera capisse cosa provava per lui.

E finalmente erano lì, di nuovo insieme, faccia a faccia ma quello … quello non era Elliot, o almeno non era il Suo Elliot.

Tyrell aveva letto qualcosa sulla sindrome di Elliot, non ci aveva capito molto ma aveva sempre pensato che l’Elliot con cui aveva avuto a che fare fosse il “vero” Elliot, o come dicevano i testi la “personalità 0 “. Invece non era così, era solamente una parte di Elliot ma non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi, non quando finalmente lui ed Elliot potevano stare insieme, come lui aveva sempre sognato, non importava che quello sotto di lui non fosse il suo Elliot, avrebbe trovato il tempo per imparare ad amarlo, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

Elliot geme dolcemente sotto Tyrell e costui gli sfiora il volto con reverenza, stesso aspetto fisico, stessa voce eppure … è tutto così nuovo e così diverso. Non pensava a questo quando immaginava di poter fare l’amore con Elliot, immaginava passione sfrenata, desiderio a malapena trattenuto, gemiti incontrollabili e l’altro che lottava per la supremazia, non questo amore dolce, lento, stancante nella sua mortale bellezza. Il corpo di Elliot è come lo immaginato per mesi, quando ogni notte si addormentava, la mente piena di immagini sconce di lui ed Elliot e una mano infilata nei pantaloni a darsi un minimo di sollievo.

Lui voleva fare le cose bene ma Elliot l’ha pensata diversamente e sotto sotto non gli dispiace, pensare a come sia stato baciare il corpo di Elliot dopo averlo spogliato è qualcosa di sublime, sentire l’altro fremere sotto i suoi tocchi, il mondo in cui ha mordicchiato un capezzolo per poi stuzzicarlo con le dita, gli ansiti e i gemiti di Elliot.

Il cazzo di Elliot nella sua bocca era perfetto e lui voleva solo rimanere lì, tra le gambe di Elliot a succhiargli il cazzo, sentirlo diventare duro nella sua bocca è stato paradisiaco, ha letteralmente venerato quel sesso come non gli accadeva da anni, forse mai. Ne ha percorso con la lingua ogni millimetro, ogni vena prima di incitare Elliot a scopargli la bocca.

Sarebbe potuto rimanere in quella posizione per ora ma c’erano così tante cose da fare, così tanta pelle da leccare e da scoprire che vi ha dovuto rinunciare.

I gemiti di Elliot mentre lo preparava con le dita, prima uno poi due e infine tre, hanno mandato scariche di piacere al suo bassoventre, se si fosse trattato di un altro uomo probabilmente lo avrebbe preparato il necessario per poi scoparlo con forza ma quello sotto di lui non era un uomo rimorchiato per caso bensì Elliot, non il suo Elliot o almeno non ancora.

<< Tyrell … ora … prendimi ora … scopami ora >> lo ha implorato Elliot ad un certo punto e lui ha obbedito, il calore di Elliot per un secondo ha annullato ogni suo processo cerebrale. Ha atteso che l’altro fosse pronto e si è mosso solamente quando Elliot ha mosso il bacino per incoraggiarlo. Tyrell non sa da quanto stanno facendo l’amore, non sesso ma l’amore, ma sa solo che non vuole che finisca, non deve finire mai. Le mani di Elliot stanno mappando la sua schiena mentre le loro bocche si incontrano fameliche e innamorate, tutto quello è troppo per lui, davvero troppo pensa Tyrell mentre continua a spingersi dentro Elliot, sempre più a fondo e sempre più forte, strappandogli gemiti e ansiti, il suo nome sulle labbra di Elliot è pura musica per Tyrell.

Porta la mano tra i loro stomaci fino al sesso di Elliot e comincia con movimenti decisi a masturbarlo, i gemiti di Elliot sono la melodia più dolce che Tyrell abbia mai udito, non ne farebbe mai a meno, non mentre Elliot lo bacia e le sue mani gli stringono possessive le natiche, ancora un po’ … ancora una spinta, ancora un ultimo tocco … Tyrell è così vicino e vorrebbe che non finisse mai, non deve finire mai.

L’orgasmo è una liberazione alla fine, ma si ferma solamente quando sente Elliot venire sulla sua mano, solo allora si permette di lasciare un ultimo bacio sulla guancia di Elliot prima di uscire da lui con un ultimo gemito.

<< Senti … so che non sono quello che hai conosciuto ma … possiamo provare, prima o poi si faranno vivi >> gli dice Elliot e Tyrell vorrebbe baciarlo ancora e ancora, a lui non importa quale sia l’Elliot dinanzi a lui, gli basta che sia Elliot, e che finalmente sia suo, non chiede altro.

<< Tutto a suo tempo Elliot, tutto a suo tempo >> risponde Tyrell.

Quell’Elliot non sarà la persona che ha conosciuto ma hanno ancora così tanto tempo e ora che sono insieme Tyrell sente di poter finalmente amare il “vero” Elliot come merita.


End file.
